Snow Covered Memories
by 7dragons7
Summary: It was snowing the day we met... the most important day of our lives... how it became a simple reluctant friendship, to the loyalty that some can only dream of obtaining.


"I'm Ayanami," The gloved hand formed a salute. Violet eyes so bright, slightly blocked by silver hair. "That was an impressive performance,"

Hyuuga smiled returning the salute to the cadet. "I'm Hyuuga and thanks." The shielded blue eyes looked over the man covered in snow. His black and gold uniform covered in white flakes. His skin an ivory color, cheeks tainted a slight pink because of the bitter old and fierce winds. Hyuuga flicked his sword hand, the blood from his victim staining the white snow and he sheathed his blade, blue eyes never leaving the silver haired cadet.

"You use our your own blade, not the standard issue?" The silver haired cadet leaned to look closer at the blade.

Hyuuga grinned, handing the man the sheathed blade. "That's right. I like my own better."

Ayanami took the blade he was handed carefully. His gloved fingers running gently running along the sheathed blade. "Interesting.."

The dark haired cadet snapped his fingers suddenly remembering. "Oh! Ayanami! I've heard of you, actually."

Violet eyes slowly looked back at Hyuuga. Narrowed slightly.

"You're quite the prodigy around here. And…from that fallen noble family, right?"

"Yes." He handed the blade back, quickly turning to leave.

"Now now…" An arm quickly wrapped upon his shoulder as he walked along side the silver hared cadet. "People have nothing better to do, so they gossip. About the most pointless stuff too."

Ayanami quickly tried to be free of the taller student. Trying to get the arm off his shoulder, finding that he could not get free so easily, he sighed. "They can talk all they like. It doesn't even faze me."

"Ayanami-kun, you should come practice with me… I know when it comes to zaiphon I'd lose, but, I bet I can take you in just swordsmanship."

"Oh?" Violet eyes lit up slightly, glancing at the dark haired cadet. "You think?"

"Mhmmm," Hyuuga dug into his pocket pulling out an apple candy lollipop, undoing the wrapper with his teeth and quickly popping into his mouth quickly. "It'll be fun~"

Ayanami hummed in thought. "Very well then.."

Hyuuga grinned happily. "All right then. I'll come find you then." With that he let his arm slide off the rigid shoulder. Giving the silver haired cadet a big grin. "Until then, take care, Aya-tan~"

"Aya…tan..?" Violet eyes narrowed. No… he'd crush that nickname into the dust when he destroyed Hyuuga in their practice fight… He smirked, adjusting his jacket. That dark haired boy had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

"Aya-tan~" Again the feel of someone wrapping their arm around his shoulder.

"You are awfully friendly for someone who just meet me a few days ago. And don't call me Aya-tan…" Ayanami pushed the arm from his shoulder and continued his reading in the library.

"Yeah, yeah… I have some free time, and your only reading. Let's do our duel,"

Ayanami glanced up, popping a protein pill in his mouth. "I suppose we could do it now."

Hyuuga eyed the pill with a frown, but simply shrugged popping another lollipop in his mouth. "Well come on then."

They walked through the halls in silence, their boots the only thing making any sound. Hyuuga simply smiled rolling the candy in his mouth and placed his hands behind as he walked. "Got any goals, Aya-tan?"

"Ayanami." the silver haired cadet corrected. "And, just serving my country any way I can suits me just fine. I don't need to do anything else."

"Oh? That sounds boring though, just doing that. There has to be something else you want to do…" Sapphire eyes glanced back at Ayanami.

"Not really." He sighed to himself more then anything, meeting those sapphire eyes. "And you?"

Hyuuga grinned turning back to look where he was going. "Just having something to protect works just fine for me."

"You sneer at my goal, yours isn't any better then mine. At least I know what I want to serve and protect,"

The taller of the two laughed. "Aya-tan, don't say it like that! When I find that someone or something to protect, I'll know."

The silver haired cadet huffed. "Ayanami," he corrected crossing his arms over his chest.

Hyuuga simply grinned leading them into a vacant and fairly large courtyard. "This should do fine.."

Ayanami stepped into the courtyard, putting some distance between them. He faced the dark haired cadet, drawing his sword.

"Ready Aya-tan?"

Ayanami gave his opponent a sneer. "When I win you have to stop calling me Aya-tan,"

Hyuuga drew his blade as well, waving a hand at this. "Fair enough, but I get to keep calling Aya-tan, Aya-tan if I win,"

Ayanami felt his eye twitch…"Very well…" Not that he was going to lose. "Then I am ready.."

Hyuuga grinned wide his hand on his weapon. With a quick adjustment of his sunglasses he darted forward. His blade clashing with Ayanami's. The dull clang rang through the courtyard.

Violet eyes narrowed, Hyuuga was stronger then Ayanami had anticipated.

Again and again their blades clashed against each other. Ayanami mostly on the defensive. His fingers occasionally twitching the urge to use a zaiphon was strong, especially being pushed back again and again like this.

Hyuuga only grinned as he exploited a gap in Ayanami's defenses. The dull side of his blade nailed the shorter cadet in the side. And with a quick series of movements Hyuuga kicked out Ayanami's feet from under him making the young cadet fall on his back. Violet eyes a bit wide his breath coming in pants.

Hyuuga took a seat on top of his fallen opponent's stomach. "Good job Aya-tan~ You're the best I've fought in the academy by far. Everyone else is really quite terrible. I actually broke a sweat fighting you. And if you used your zaiphon, and are as good as they say, I'd be crushed."

Violets glared up at him humiliation at his defeat burned deep in their depths.

Hyuuga seemed unfazed by the angry glare. "Will you train with me more, Aya-tan? No one wants to fight with me anymore. They don't really like me much."

"Why would that be?"

Hyuuga shrugged. "Just cause." He placed a gloved finger to his lips. "If you knew, you wouldn't like me either. So, I'll keep it a secret."

Ayanami looked away. "If it's because you're a Warsefell, things like that don't bother other Warsefells."

Sapphire eyes looked down at Ayanami in shock. "You too?"

"You can't tell? I can feel the darkness flowing in your veins. You should be able to feel it in me too,"

Hyuuga gave this statement some thought, leaning down to push his face into Ayanami's. He hummed for a bit, quickly sitting back up after a few moments. "Nope. I normally can. But…I can't feel it in you."

"Well. I'm good at hiding it. No need for more attention to be drawn towards me.

Hyuuga nodded, that was a good point. "Well. In that case… I'm dubbing you, my best friend."

Violet eyes rolled slightly. "Friend.. I don't need any of those. Now get off of me."

Hyuuga grinned. "You don't have a choice in the matter. I won the fight, so you're my best friend. I already have a nickname for you too, this battle was decided before it even began, Aya-tan~"

Ayanami practically growled, raising his hand so that angry and black letters encircled his wrist.

"Aya-tan is such a mean best friend!" cried Hyuuga, though a smile was plastered onto his face as he leapt off Ayanami and ran from the dangerous spell.

* * *

"Aya-tan is being bullied into getting a Beigleiter, huh?"

"They are very insistent." Ayanami sighed slightly, adjusting his hat as he looked up from the desk.

"But, you're commander of the Blackhawks. That's pretty exciting. Thanks for letting me join, Aya-tan."

"I don't trust you on any other team. And I'd rather have you here so I can keep an eye on your troublesome self."

Hyuuga grinned wide. "Is that Aya-tan's way of saying he's watching my back?"

"Take it however you like Hyuuga. You always do."

The dark haired man leaned over Ayanami's desk, smiling if possible, even wider. "Well I've always been watching your back Aya-tan. If I may suggest the perfect person for your Bei-"

"Ayanami-sama!" the office door burst open. A solider came in saluting to the two men "My apologies, but your presence is required in front of Miroku-sama."

Ayanami smiled slightly at the dark haired man. "We'll talk about this later, Hyuuga."

"Of course, Aya-tan." Hyuuga said smiling as well, giving his commander and best friend a salute.

* * *

"Hyuuga this is Yukikaze. He is my Beigleiter." Ayanami said smiling over at the dark haired man beside him.

Hyuuga adjusted his glasses his glare hidden behind the dark frames. "Oh?"

"It's nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san," Yukikaze said warmly, saluting the taller man. "I promise you I'll take good care of Ayanami-sama."

Hyuuga stood tall nodding… "Good…"

Ayanami seemed satisfied with their meeting and turned to go. "Come Yukikaze."

Hyuuga placed a hand on the retreating Beiglieter's shoulder stopping him. "Yukikaze, eh?" Hyuuga said darkly stepping beside the man. "Well. Beigleiters have to take good care of their partner…. So… if you do anything to hurt Aya-tan or fail to protect Aya-tan… or are anyway whatsoever the cause of Aya-tan's unhappiness" Hyuuga leaned in close to the new Beigliter whispering his next words in the man's ear. "I'll kill you~" He let go of the shoulder turning to go his own way, smirking as he could practically feel the dark glare aimed at him from the bi-speckled Beigleiter.

It was no longer his place to be Ayanami's shadow… to watch the man's back… It felt like…he had lost his purpose in life…

But.

Aya-tan was so happy with Yukikaze…. And Aya-tan's happiness was all that mattered. He teased and called them a married couple. But… it seemed to be the case. Who else could make Aya-tan smile like that? His eyes had such a light that it didn't matter if it was Yukikaze who brought that light…

Aya-tan shined brilliantly in the presence of his Beigleiter.

And then…. All to soon…that light went out…

Hyuuga never did could give his whispered promises… Yukikaze went and got himself killed before Hyuuga could kill himself…

Aya-tan was left in the darkness… Hyuuga, the ever loyal shadow was all that remained…he took his dearest friend's hand… to help lead him through the darkness that seemed to have swallowed the man at the loss of his light.

* * *

"Aya-tan…"

It was a cold winter morning, how many years had it been now since Yukikaze fell in Raggs? Seven…seven sounded right…. Hyuuga stopped as Ayanami stopped. The man looked up at the sky that was pouring white flakes upon them. The white flakes covering their black uniforms.

"It's cold out here, Aya-tan..let's go inside…" he reached out carefully to squeeze Ayanami's shoulder.

"I like days like today," the man said softly.

"Oh?" Hyuuga questioned.

Ayanami held his hands up slightly, catching the snowflakes in his hand. "We met, on a day like this.

Hyuuga grinned. "Yes we did. The best day of my life, Aya-tan."

Ayanami glanced behind him to look at the grinning taller man. "The best day, hmm?"

"Yep." Hyuuga popped a lollipop in his mouth.

"I'll have to agree, myself as well…"

Hyuuga wrapped an arm around Ayanami's shoulder. "Really?"

"Yes… there are some that come close to rivaling it… but…" Ayanami shrugged his shoulders removing the arm from around his shoulder. Nothing more needed to be said. Yukikaze was a topic that wasn't discussed… "I have something for you…actually,"

Hyuuga jumped up and down happily, like a child. "Really?"

"It's in the office." Ayanami said stepping forward once more.

Hyuuga immediately frowned… "Fool me once, shame on you, Aya-tan. Fool me twice, shame on me. There is only going to be paperwork in the office."

A soft laugh escaped the chief. "It's not paperwork."

Hyuuga frowned not sure if he believed… but a possible gift from Aya-tan was to good to pass up on… So he followed at once.

Once in the office Ayanami went over to his desk, grabbing something that was resting behind it. He placed the item on his desk waiting for Hyuuga to take a look at it.

Blue eyes lit up at the blade that was laid out before him. Red tassels at the handle… a lovely smooth sheath… he picked it up carefully… it was light for a blade… He unsheathed it a bit, good steel. "Aya-tan.." He looked up at the man at last. "It's beautiful.. Thank you…"

"It's my pleasure… It's a blade worthy of your skills. And… you gave one of your blades to that Warren boy you added to the Blackhawks…"

Hyuuga smiled warmly holding the blade tightly to his chest. "I did.."

"Are you going to make him your Beigleiter?"

Hyuuga shrugged. "Oh, I don't know..I don't think so… "

"You should." Ayanami said sitting down at his desk, looking up at his oldest friend. His ever present shadow always watching him, even when Ayanami had him replaced…But, Hyuuga shouldn't be trapped in his shadow forever… He should gain his own Beigleiter….

"If I do. It wont change anything…"

"Hmm?"

"Aya-tan has always been and always will be my first priority. I'll always protect you."

Ayanami smiled slightly. "One day, you'll move on. I can't be number one for you forever."

"We'll see Aya-tan." He smiled wide. "Thank you for this blade." He saluted proudly. "With this superb blade, you will always be defended by me."

Ayanami simply smiled at the dark haired man.

* * *

"Hyuuga,"

The dark haired man looked up quickly into the tired sleepy eyes of the Chief of Staff, he had been absentmindedly playing with the scarlet tassels on his blade. "Oh! Aya-tan! You're finally done."

"You didn't have to stay, Hyuuga."

"And let Aya-tan go all the way back to his room alone?"

The silver haired man smiled at the Major. "Let's go.."

Hyuuga leapt up from his desk, quickly draping his arm over the Chief of Staff's shoulder. No longer was it shrugged off. Just accepted. Just like the light kiss his cheek would receive. The warm embraces. And the many other things Hyuuga was allowed to do to his beloved superior.

They walked through the vacant halls. Hyuuga stopping, forcing Ayanami to stop as well. Hyuuga grinned, looking out the window. "It's the first snow…"

Ayanami glanced out the window as well. "So it is."

Hyuuga beamed, gaining a burst of energy, he spun Ayanami around in the empty hall, making the pale man go another shade paler. "Winter will always be my favorite season. It's when I met Aya-tan. When I found the person who my world would forever revolve around."

Ayanami stumbled a bit, glad when Hyuuga had stopped spinning him around… "Yes… I'm glad to have met you.."

Hyuuga smiled wide, pulling his chief close. Whispering soft words on the man's lips. "I'll protect Aya-tan, always."

"Allow me to return the favor," Ayanami whispered back.

"If you must. It's always you getting in trouble, you know." Hyuuga grinned wickedly brushing his lips against the others. But just a brush of the lips. Nothing more then that in the hallways… "Do you believe that you'll always be my number one?"

"I think so…" Ayanami chuckled, reluctantly pulling away to continue down the halls. "I don't mind you proving it to me,"

Hyuuga bounded after the Chief, clinging to Aya-tan's arm. "I like proving it to you~"

"Yes. I'm aware."

Hyuuga grinned. "I know it's late… but… can you spare a trip outside? The first snow is special…"

"I don't have my warmer jacket with me.." But he pulled Hyuuga down another hallway that would lead them outside.

"I promise to warm you up when we get back inside."

Soft smiles were exchanged between the two as cold winter air greeted them. Hyuuga pulling the chief through the freshly fallen snow covered ground. Recollecting the day that brought them both together. The devious playful shadow, forever guiding the darkness to better days.


End file.
